Tajemnicza wyspa/II/11
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XI. (Zima. — Folowanie wełny. — Młyn. — Manja Pencroffa. — Fiszbiny. — Na co się może przydać albatros. — Paliwo przyszłości. — Top i Jow. — Burze. — Szkody w kurnikach. — Wycieczka do błot. — Cyrus Smith sam. — Zbadanie studni.) Tymczasem zima zbliżała się wraz z czerwcem, który jest listopadem stref północnych — i najważniejszem zadaniem chwili było postarać się o trwałą odzież. Ostrzyżono już barany pomieszczone w zagrodzie, i szło tylko o zamienienie tego drogocennego włókiennego materjału w materję. Samo z siebie się rozumie, że Cyrus Smith nie mając do rozporządzenia robotnic do gręplowania, czesania, gładzenia, wyprostowywania i rozplątywania wełny, ani przyrządów jak „mulejenny“ i „self-acting“ do przędzenia, ani warstatu tkackiego wreszcie, — musiał użyć daleko prostszych sposobów, tak, aby się odbyło bez przędzenia i tkania. I w istocie postanowił odrazu wyzyskać tę właściwość włókien wełny, iż ciśnięte na wszystkie strony, plączą się i tworzą przez proste tylko skrzyżowanie się materję pilśń zwaną. Pilśń tę można było tedy otrzymać przez proste folowanie, to jest ugniecenie wełny, która to operacja, jakkolwiek zmniejsza sprężystość materji, powiększa za to jej własność zatrzymywania ciepła. A jak na to jeszcze, wełna z baranów dzikich składała się z bardzo krótkich włókien, co jest wyborną okolicznością przy wyrobie pilśni. Przy pomocy tedy swoich towarzyszy, a więc i Pencroffa — który musiał raz jeszcze opuścić swój statek — inżynier rozpoczął czynności przygotowawcze, mające na celu uwolnienie wełny od owej substancji oleistej i tłustej, którą zwykle bywa przesiąknięta, zwanej tłustą wilgocią (suint). To odtłuszczanie odbywało się w kadziach napełnionych wodą, podniesioną do temperatury siedmdziesięciostopniowej. W nich spoczywała wełna przez dwadzieścia cztery godzin; następnie prano ją z gruntu w kąpieli sodowej, aż wreszcie, wysuszona jeszcze dostatecznie za pomocą ciśnienia, stawała się zdatną do folowania, to jest do zamienienia w mocną materję, pospolitą niewątpliwie i któraby nie miała żadnej wartości w jakiemkolwiek ognisku przemysłowem Europy lub Ameryki, ale wysokiej była ceny na „targu wyspy Lincolna“. Łatwo pojąć, że ten rodzaj materji musiał być znany w najdawniejszych czasach, i w samej rzeczy pierwsze materje wyrabiano na sposób, którego Cyrus Smith zabierał się użyć. Jego wiadomości inżynierskie przydały się najbardziej przy budowie maszyny do folowania, wełny, potrafił bowiem zręcznie skorzystać z siły mechanicznej, dotychczas nie wyzyskanej, z siły wodospadu staczającego się na wybrzeże. Jemu powierzył obracanie młyna foluszowego. Nic nad to nie było prostszego. Drzewo zaopatrzone w śruby, podnoszące i zniżające z kolei pionowe tłuczki, cebrzyki na wełnę, w które tłuczki spadały, wreszcie rusztowanie z drzewa obejmujące sobą i wiążące ten cały system — oto cała machina, taka, jaka istniała przez wieki, aż do chwili, gdy wpadnięto na pomysł zastąpienia tłuczków cylindrami cisnącemi, i poddania materjału nie już operacji młócenia, ale prawdziwego rozpłaszczania. Całe to działanie pokierowane przez Cyrusa Smitha, udało się najwyborniej. Wełna, — poprzednio nasiąknięta roztworem mydłowatym, mającym z jednej strony ułatwić ześlizgiwanie się jej, zbliżenie, powiększyć ściśliwość, rozmiękczyć ją, a z drugiej zapobiedz uszkodzeniu jej w czasie młócenia — wyszła z młyna pod formą grubego arkusza pilśni. Pręgi i szorstkości, istniejące z natury na każdem włókienku, tak dobrze poszczepiały i pozaplątywały się z sobą, iż utworzyła się z nich materja zarówno dobra na odzież, jak na kołdry i koce. Widać było, że to nie merynos, ani muszlin, ni kaszmir szkocki, ni kort, ni ryps, ni atłas-chiński, ni orlean, ni alpaga, ni sukno, ani też flanela! Była to „pilśń lincolnijska“ — i wyspa Lincolna pozyskała z nią jedną gałęź przemysłu więcej. Osadnicy uzyskali tedy, okrom dobrej odzieży, wyborne kołdry i bez trwogi mogli patrzeć na nadchodzącą zimę r. 1866-67. Wielkie mrozy dały się rzeczywiście uczuć około 20go czerwca — i Pencroff, na wielką żałość swoją, zawiesić musiał budowę statku, który zresztą mógł być napewno skończonym do wiosny. Manją marynarza stała się podróż dla zbadania wyspy Tabor, — pomimo, że Cyrus Smith nie sprzyjał temu zamiarowi, wypływającemu widocznie z samej tylko ciekawości, jasną bowiem było rzeczą, że nie można się było spodziewać znalezienia jakiejkolwiek pomocy na tej samotnej i na pół pustynnej skale. Podróż stupięćdziesięciomilowa, na statku stosunkowo maleńkim, w pośrodku nieznanych mórz — była to sprawa mogąca wzbudzić pewne obawy. Niechby statek, raz na morzu, znalazł się w niemożności i dopłynięcia do wyspy Tabor i powrócenia do wyspy Lincolna, cóżby się z nim stało na środku oceanu Spokojnego, tak obfitującego w huragany? Cyrus Smith rozmawiał często o tym projekcie z Pencroffem i natrafiał w marynarzu na dosyć dziwaczny upór dokonania tej podróży; upór z którego on może sam nie zdawał sobie dobrze sprawy. — Koniec końców — rzekł doń pewnego dnia inżynier — zwrócę twoję uwagę, mój przyjacielu, że po tylu pochwałach oddawanych przez ciebie wyspie Lincolna, po wyrażeniu tylekroć żalu, którybyś uczuł, potrzebując się z nią rozstać — obecnie pierwszy opuścić ją pragniesz. — Opuścić na kilka dni tylko — odparł Pencroff — na kilka tylko dni, panie Cyrusie! Na tyle czasu, ile wymaga droga tam i napowrót i zobaczenie, co też to za wysepka! — Ależ nie może być warta wyspy Lincolna! — Z góry jestem tego pewny! — Pocóż więc się hazardować? — Ażeby się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje na wyspie Tabor... — Ależ tam nic się nie dzieje! nic się dziać nie może!... — Kto to wie? — A jeżeli was burza zaskoczy?... — Nie ma się co tego obawiać w ciepłej porze roku — odrzekł Pencroff. Ponieważ jednak, panie Cyrus, ponieważ należy wszystko przewidywać, będę pana prosił o pozwolenie zabrania tylko Harberta w tę podróż. — Pencroffie — odpowiedział inżynier, kładąc rękę na ramieniu marynarza — sądzisz więc, iż gdyby się przytrafiło jakie nieszczęście tobie i temu dziecku, które przypadek synem naszym uczynił — mybyśmy się kiedykolwiek pocieszyli? — Panie Cyrus — odparł Pencroff z niewzruszoną ufnością — nie sprawimy wam nigdy tego zmartwienia. Zresztą, pomówimy jeszcze o tej podróży, gdy przyjdzie czas na nią. A potem, wystawiam sobie, że skoro pan obaczysz nasz statek tak pięknie zaopatrzony we wszystkie porządki, tak wybornie okasztelowany, gdy opłyniemy na nim wyspę naszą — zrobimy to bowiem razem — wystawiam sobie, mówię, że nie będziesz się pan wahał puścić mnie w podróż. Nie kryję panu, że ten twój statek będzie arcydziełem!... — Powiedz przynajmniej: „nasz statek“, Pencroffie! — odrzekł inżynier, rozbrojony na chwilę. Tak skończyła się ta rozmowa, aby rozpocząć się później, bez zmiany przekonań inżyniera lub marynarza. Pierwsze śniegi spadły przy końcu czerwca. Poprzednio już zagroda dla bydła zaopatrzoną została obficie we wszelkie zapasy żywności i przestała wymagać codziennych odwidzin; postanowiono jednak, iż nigdy nie przejdzie tydzień, aby ktoś się tam nie wybrał. Doły pokopano znowu i zrobiono próbę z pastkami pomyślanemi przez Cyrusa Smitha. Fiszbiny, nagięte, ukryte w futerale z lodu i okryte z wierzchu grubą warstwą tłuszczu, rozrzucono po kraju lasu, w miejscu, kędy zwykle przechodziły zwierzęta dążące do jeziora. Ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu inżyniera, pomysł ten zapożyczony od myśliwców aleuckich, udał się doskonale. Z tuzin lisów, kilka dzików i nawet jaguar, dało się nań złapać — a po zgonie tych zwierząt, przekonano się, że żołądek ich na wskróś był przebity przez nagle wyprężone fiszbiny. Tu mieści się próba, którą należy zapisać; było to bowiem pierwsze ze strony osadników usiłowanie skomunikowania się z podobnymi sobie. Gedeon Spilett nie raz już myślał bądź to rzucić w morze zapiskę, zamkniętą w butelce którąby prądy może zaniosły do jakiego zamieszkałego wybrzeża — bądź też powierzyć ją gołębiom. Ale jakżeż na prawdę można było się spodziewać, że gołębie i butelki zdołają przebyć przestrzeń oddzielającą wyspę od jakiegokolwiek stałego lądu — przestrzeń wynoszącą mil tysiąc dwieście. Czystem szaleństwem byłoby w to wierzyć. Dnia 30. czerwca schwycono nie bez trudności pyszną zdobycz, albatrosa, ranionego lekko w nogę strzałem Harberta. Był to wspaniały ptak z rodziny owych olbrzymich latawców, których skrzydła rozszerzone mają dziesięć stóp szerokości i pozwalają im przebywać morza tak szerokie, jak Ocean Spokojny. Harbert byłby chętnie zatrzymał tego pysznego ptaka. Rana bowiem jego szybko się wygoiła i młodzieniec twierdził, że go potrafi przyswoić. Ale Gedeon Spilett wyłumaczył mu, że nie godzi się zaniedbać sposobności przesłania wieści o sobie przez takiego posłańca, ziemiom przyoceanowym; jeżeli bowiem albatros przybył z jakich stron zamieszkałych, nieochybnie do nich powróci, skoro uzyska wolność — i Harbert musiał uledz. Może być, że w głębi, Gedeon Spilett z którego kronikarz wychylał się niekiedy, nie byłby od tego, aby puścić na chybi trafi interesujący artykuł, z opowieścią o przygodach osadników wyspy Lincolna! Cóż za powodzenie dla stałego korespondenta „New York Heralda“ i dla numeru zawierającego podobną kronikę, gdyby kiedykolwiek doszedł do rąk dyrektora, czcigodnego John’a Bennett’a! Zredagował tedy Gedeon Spilett treściwą zapiskę, którą umieszczono w worku z gumowanego płótna, z dopisaniem gorącej prośby do każdego, kto ją znajdzie, aby ją odesłał do biór New York Heralda. Woreczek ten przywiązano albatrosowi do szyi, nie do nogi, ponieważ ptaki te mają zwyczaj odpoczywać na powierzchni morza. Poczem powrócono wolność temu szybkiemu powietrznemu posłańcowi — i nie bez pewnego wzruszenia widzieli go osadnicy znikającego we mgłach zachodu. — Gdzie on dąży? — spytał Pencroff. — Ku Nowej Zelandji — odpowiedział Harbert. — Szczęśliwej podróży! — zawołał marynarz, nie spodziewający się widocznie zbyt świetnych skutków z takiego sposobu korespondowania. Razem z nadejściem zimy, zabrano się znowu do robót we wnętrzu Pałacu Granitowego, do naprawy odzieży, i do innych spraw — a pomiędzy niemi przedewszystkiem do zrobienia żaglów dla statku. Wykrojono je z niewyczerpanej powłoki balonu. Przez lipiec mrozy trzymały tęgo, nie szczędzono więc drzewa, ni węgla. Cyrus Smith postawił drugi komin w wielkiej sali i przed nim to mijały długie zimowe wieczory. Na rozmowach podczas pracy, na czytaniu, gdy ręce próżnowały, spędzano czas pożytecznie. Prawdziwą to było rozkoszą dla osadników, gdy w tej sali dobrze oświetlonej świecami, wybornie ogrzanej węglem ziemnym, po pokrzepiającym objedzie, przy dymiącej się w filiżankach kawie bzowej i fajkach ustrojonych w pióropusze z wonnego dymu, słuchali na zewnątrz szalejącej burzy. Czuliby doskonały dobrobyt, gdyby ten mógł istnieć kiedykolwiek dla ludzi oddalonych od podobnych sobie i pozbawionych możności zawiązania z nimi stosunków! Osadnicy rozmawiali zawsze o kraju swoim, o przyjaciołach, których tam zostawili, o wielkości rzeczypospolitej amerykańskiej, której wpływ mógł tylko wzrastać — a Cyrus Smith, wmięszany w wiele spraw Unji, interesował żywo słuchaczy swemi opowiadaniami, spostrzeżeniami i prognostykami. Pewnego dnia, zdarzyło się, że Gedeon Spilett rzekł doń, w biegu rozmowy: — Koniec końców jednak, mój drogi Cyrusie, czy całemu temu ruchowi przemysłowemu i handlowemu, któremu wróżysz nieustający rozwój, nie grozi stanowcze zatrzymanie prędzej lub później? — Zatrzymanie?... A to przez co? — Przez cóż, jeśli nie przez brak węgla, który słusznie można nazwać najcenniejszym z minerałów! — Tak, jest on najcenniejszym w istocie — odpowiedział inżynier — i zdaje się, jakoby przyroda chciała stwierdzić, że i był nim, tworząc djament, który jest niczem innem tylko czystym, skrystalizowanym węglem. — Nie chcesz pan przecież powiedzieć, panie Cyrus — wtrącił Pencroff — że palić będą djamentem zamiast węgla ziemnego pod kotłami? — Nie, mój przyjacielu — odpowiedział Cyrus Smith. — Ale ja ciągnę dalej rzecz moją — podjął znowu Gedeon Spilett. — Nie zaprzeczysz przecież, że pewnego dnia węgiel wyczerpie się zupełnie? — Och! Pokłady węgla ziemnego są jeszcze znaczne i sto tysięcy robotników, wydzierających z nich corocznie sto miljonów kwintalówQuintal równa się centnarowi. Quintal métrique — 100 kilogr. (200 funt.) (Przyp. tłum.) metrycznych, znajduje się jeszcze daleko od ich wyczerpania! — Ale przy rosnącej proporcji konsumcji węgla ziemnego — odparł Gedeon Spilett — przewidzieć można, że z tych stu tysięcy zrobi się wkrótce dwieście i że wydobywanie się podwoi? — Bez wątpienia. Jednakże, po pokładach europejskich, których wyzyskanie zupełne ułatwią wkrótce nowe machiny, kopalnie Ameryki i Australji wystarczą jeszcze na długo dla konsumcji i przemysłu. — Jak długo mniej więcej? — spytał korespondent. — Przynajmniej na dwieście pięćdziesiąt lub trzysta lat. — No, dla nas to uspokajające — wtrącił znowu Pencroff — ale djable niepokojące dla naszych praprawnuków! — Znajdzie się co innego — rzekł Harbert. — Tak się należy spodziewać — odparł Gedeon Spilett — w końcu bowiem, bez węgla nie ma machin, a bez machin, kres kolejom żelaznym, parowcom, hutom, kres wszystkiemu, czego wymaga postęp współczesnego życia! — Ale cóż się na to miejsce znajdzie? — spytał Pencroff. — Czy pan sobie to wyobrażasz, panie Cyrus?... — Prawie, mój przyjacielu. — A więc czemże palić będą zamiast węgla? — Wodą — odpowiedział Cyrus Smith. — Wodą — krzyknął Pencroff — wodą będą rozgrzewać parowce i lokomytywy, wodą grzać wodę?... — Nie inaczej, ale wodą rozłożona na jej pierwiastki składowe — odpowiedział Cyrus Smith, a rozłożoną bezwątpienia przez elektryczność, która będzie wówczas siłą potężną i dającą się używać; wszystkie bowiem wielkie odkrycia, na podstawie niewytłumaczonego prawa, zdają się schodzić i dopełniać zarazem. Tak, moi przyjaciele, sądzę, że wody używać będą kiedyś za opał, że wodoród i tlen, składające ją, zużytkowane pojedyńczo lub łącznie, staną się źródłem ciepła i światła, niewyczerpanych i posiadających natężenie, którego węgiel ziemny mieć nie może. Przyjdzie dzień, że zasieki parowców i tendery lokomotyw w miejsce węgla naładowane będą ścieśnionemi gazami, które zapłoną w ogniskach z niezmierną potęgą ciepłodajną. Tak więc, nie ma się o co lękać. Dopokąd ta ziemia będzie zamieszkałą, dopóty wystarczy potrzebom swoich mieszkańców; nie zabraknie im nigdy światła ani ciepła, równie jak produkcyj królestw: roślinnego, mineralnego i zwierzęcego. Woda jest węglem przyszłości. — Chciałbym to widzieć — rzekł marynarz. — No, toś wstał zawcześnie, Pencroffie — wtrącił Nab, tem jednem zdaniem tylko wmięszawszy się do rozmowy. Nie Naba jednakże słowom przeznaczono było zamknąć pogadankę, ale szczekaniu Topa, które wybuchło nagle i to z ową dziwną intonacją, co już niegdyś tak mocno uderzyła inżyniera. Szczekając, Top jednocześnie krążył w około otworu studni, znajdującego się na końcu wewnętrznego korytarza... — Co tego Topa skłania do takiego szczekania? — spytał Pencroff. — A Jowa do mruczenia w ten sposób? — dodał Harbert. I w samej rzeczy, orang, idąc w ślady Topa, począł okazywać niedwuznaczne oznaki wzruszenia — a co rzecz szczególna — obadwa zwierzęta zdały się raczej zaniepokojone, niż rozdrażnione. — Widoczna — odezwał się Gedeon Spilett — że studnia ta ma związek bezpośredni z morzem i że jakiś zwierz morski wypływa z jej głębi od czasu do czasu dla odetchnięcia. — To jawne — odrzekł marynarz — i inaczej niepodobna tego objaśnić. No, cicho!... Topie — dodał Pencroff, obracając się do psa — a ty Jowie, do swego pokoju! Małpa i pies ucichły. Jow wrócił do swego posłania, ale Top pozostał w sali i nie przestawał warczeć przez cały wieczór. Wkrótce zapomniano o tem zdarzeniu; zachmurzyło ono jednak czoło inżyniera. Przez resztę lipca deszcz i mróz kolejno się zmieniały. Temperatura nie zniżyła się o tyle, jak przeszłej zimy i maksimum jej nie przeszło ośmiu stopni Fahrenheita (13°, 33 centigrad. poniżej zera). Ale jeżeli zima ta była mniej ostrą, za to panowały w niej ciągłe burze i wichry. Zdarzyły się znowu także gwałtowne ataki morza, którym kilkakroć ze szkodą uległy „dymniki.“ Patrząc na ich gwałtowność, sądzić należało, że przypływ morza, spowodowany jakiemś wstrząśnieniem podmorskiem, podnosił te poczwarne bałwany i miotał niemi na mury Granitowego Pałacu. Osadnicy, gdy wychyleni z okien, obserwowali te niezmierne masy wody rozbijające się przed ich oczyma, nie mogli się dosyć nadziwić bezsilnej wściekłości Oceanu. Fale odskakiwały w postaci olśniewającej białością piany, całe wybrzeże znikało pod tym szalonym potopem — a Pałac Granitowy zdał się wychodzić z samego morza, którego bałwany wznosiły się do wysokości więcej niż stu stopowej. Podczas tych burz, trudno było zapędzać się na drogi wyspy, niebezpiecznie nawet, gdyż padanie drzew nader często się zdarzało. Osadnicy jednak nie przepuścili żadnego tygodnia, bez odwidzenia zagrody dla bydła. Na szczęście zagroda ta, zakryta od południo-wschodu górą Franklina, nie ucierpiała wiele od gwałtowności uraganu, który oszczędził drzewa jej, szopy i ostrokół. Ale kurniki, znajdujące się na Wielkiej Terasie, a więc wystawione bezpośrednio na ciosy wschodniego wiatru, uległy bardzo znacznym uszkodzeniom. Z gołębnika zdjęło wierzch po dwakroć, a również obaliło barjerę. Wszystko to trzeba było przerobić gruntownie; widocznie bowiem wyspa Lincolna leżała w najnieprzyjaźniejszych okolicach Oceanu Spokojnego. Zdawało się prawdziwie że stanowi punkt centralny ogromnych wirów wietrznych, które nią kręcą, jak dziecinną frygą. W ciągu pierwszego tygodnia miesiąca sierpnia, zawieruchy uspokoiły się powoli i atmosfera odzyskała spokój, który zdało się, że straciła na zawsze. Wraz z nastaniem ciszy i temperatura spadła; zrobiło się znowu bardzo zimno i kolumna termometryczna spadła na 8 stopni Fahrenheita, poniżej zera (22° centigrad. poniżej temper. zamarzania.) Trzeciego września przyszła do skutku od kilku już dni ułożona wycieczka na południo-wschód wyspy, do błota Tadornów. Kusiła myśliwców ta moc zwierzyny wodnej, mającej tam swoje zimowe siedliska. Dzikich kaczek, bekasów, krzyków, cyranek, nurków, było tam co niemiara; postanowiono więc jeden dzień poświęcić na wyprawę przeciw tym latawcom. Nie tylko Gedeon Spilett i Harbert, ale także Pencroff i Nab wzięli udział w wyprawie. Jeden tylko Cyrus, pod pozorem jakiejś ważnej pracy, nie połączył się z nimi i pozostał w Pałacu Granitowym. Myśliwcy ruszyli drogą przez port Balonowy, dążąc ku błotom i obiecawszy być z powrotem w wieczór. Top i Jow towarzyszyli im. Skoro całe grono ich przeszło most na Dziękczynnej, inżynier zwiódł go i powrócił z myślą wykonania zamiaru, dla którego sam został w domu. Otóż zamiarem tym było zbadanie drobnostkowe owej studni wewnętrznej, której otwór ciemniał na równi z poziomem korytarza Pałacu Granitowego, i która połączona była z morzem, ponieważ niegdyś służyła za przejście wodom jeziora. Dla czego Top tak często krążył koło tego otworu? Dla czego szczekał w tak dziwny sposób, gdy coś, niby niepokój, przyciągało go do tej studni. Czemu Jow łączył się z Topem w tych objawach niepokoju? Miałaż więc ta studnia inne rozgałęzienia, oprócz komunikacji pionowej z morzem? Czy może, rozgałęziała się ku innym częściom wyspy? Oto, co Cyrus Smith pragnął wiedzieć, a przedewszystkiem sam wiedzieć. I dla tego to postanowił poprobować zbadania studni podczas nieobecności towarzyszy, a w danej chwili nadarzała mu się wyborna po temu sposobność. Łatwo było zejść aż na sam spód studni za pomocą drabinki sznurowej, nie używanej już od zaprowadzenia windy, a której długość była wystarczającą. Tak też uczynił inżynier; zaciągnął drabinkę, aż do tej dziury, której przecięcie wynosiło około dziesięciu stóp, i spuścił ją w głąb, przywiązawszy pierwej mocno jej koniec górny. Poczem zapaliwszy latarnię, z rewolwerem i kordelasem za pasem, począł zstępować z pierwszych szczebli. Ściany studni wszędzie były pełne, tu tylko i owdzie wystarczały kanty skały, a za ich pomocą było istotnie możebnem zręcznej istocie wdrapać się aż do samego otworu studni. Zauważył to dobrze inżynier; wodząc jednak z całą starannością latarnię po nad temi kantami nie znalazł najmniejszego śladu, najmniejszego obrywu, któryby pozwalał na domysł, że służyły komuś do wdrapywania się dawniej lub świeżo. Cyrus Smith zeszedł głębiej jeszcze, oświecając wszystkie punkta ścian studni. Nic nie spostrzegł podejrzanego. Gdy doszedł do ostatnich szczebli, poczuł powierzchnię wody, naówczas zupełnie spokojną. Ani na równi z jej poziomem, ani w którejkolwiek bądź innej części studni, nie otwierał się żaden korytarz boczny, któryby się mógł rozgałęziać wewnątrz masy skalistej. Mur, w który Cyrus Smith uderzył rękojeścią swego kordelasa, wydał dźwięk pełny. Był to granit zbity, przez który żadna żyjąca istota nie zdolna była sobie przebić drogi. Dla dostania się na spód studni i wzniesienia się następnie aż do jej otworu, trzeba było koniecznie przejść przez ów kanał, zawsze zalany, który łączył studnię z morzem wskróś skalistego podziemia wybrzeża, a to możebnem było tylko dla morskich zwierząt. Co do kwestji, dokąd dochodził ten kanał, do jakiego punktu wybrzeża i w jakiej głębi pod falami, niepodobna było tego rozstrzygnąć. Cyrus Smith tedy, skończywszy swoje badanie, powrócił na górę, odjął drabinkę, nakrył napowrót otwór studni i wrócił zamyślony do wielkiej sali Pałacu Granitowego, mówiąc do siebie: — Nic nie widziałem, a jednakże coś jest! ----